Lysander/Cytaty
Odcinek 6 ♥ Lysander: Miło z twojej strony, że mu pomagasz. Cieszę się, gdy spotykam dziewczyny, które nie myślą tylko o sobie. ♥ Lysander: Jesteś bardzo ciekawska. Sucrette: A ty bardzo tajemniczy. Lysander: Hahaha, spoko, odpowiem ci na twoje pytanie. Nie mam dziewczyny. Póki co wolę się poświęcić muzyce. Odcinek 8 ♥ Lysander: Sposób w jaki wypowiedziała twoje imię sugerował, że pewnie będzie chciała cię obgadywać. Stwierdziłem, że nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Poza tym, Amber nie jest zbyt fajna. Nie chciało mi się z nią gadać. ♥ Lysander: Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną. Jeżeli to z powodu sprawdzianów to wyluzuj. Jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. Sucrette: Dzięki... Ale nie jestem zaniepokojona, po prostu boję się, że nie zaliczę sprawdzianu. Lysander: To właśnie jest niepokój. Odcinek 9 ♥ Lysander: Wydaje mi się, że powiedziała Panu, żeby ją Pan zostawił... Dake: Słucham? Z jakiej epoki pochodzisz? Czemu mówisz na pan do chłopaka w twoim wieku? Lysander: Chodź Sucrette, zostawmy już tego młodego mężczyznę w spokoju. Dake: "Młodego mężczyznę"?... Sucrette, nie mów mi, że wolisz takiego gościa? Lysander: A czemu nie? Gdyby mógł Pan nas już zostawić... Nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Dake: Przestań mówić do mnie na pan! Cholera, oboje jesteście dziwni... Lysander: W końcu... Idziesz? Chodźmy stąd zanim ten "gentleman" postanowi tu wrócić. ♥ Sucrette: Przyszedłeś dziś normalnie? Lysander: Wątpię by były kąpielówki w stylu wiktoriańskim. Odcinek 10 ♥ Sucrette: …Co u ciebie słychać? Lysander: Dzięki, wszystko okej. Fajnie, że spotkaliśmy się na plaży, a nie tylko jak zwykle w szkole. Sucrette: Pewnie, było super! Kastiel: Byliście razem na plaży? Sucrette: Tak, spotkaliśmy się na plaży. Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie robiliście żadnych głupot… Sucrette: Nie! No co ty! (Wygląda na rozdrażnionego.) Lysander: A gdyby było inaczej? Sucrette: Czemu tak mówisz? Nie robiliśmy nic złego! Lysander: Chciałem się tylko trochę z tobą podrażnić… Sucrette: To nie było śmieszne. Kastiel: W ogóle… ♥ Lysander: Ostatnio mam wiele okazji, aby spędzać z tobą czas. Plaża, bieg... Odcinek 11 ♥ Lysander: Mogli wybrać jakiś mniejszy las! ♥ Lysander: Jeżeli cię to pocieszy to uważam, że wyglądasz w tym stroju o wiele lepiej niż ona. Moim zdaniem sposób w jaki go nosi jest wulgarny... ♥ Lysander: Nie myślałem, że do tego stopnia brak mu manier. Zdecydowałaś się być już z kimś w parze. Próba zmiany twojej decyzji to zarówno obraza dla ciebie jak i dla mnie. ♥ Lysander: Myślałem, że ostatnim razem wyraziłem się jasno. Jeżeli dziewczyna mówi ci "nie", to znaczy nie. Naleganie nie jest na miejscu. ♥ Lysander: *Szepcze* Poczekaj! Jeżeli pierwsza się do niej zbliżysz to może się przestraszyć. Nie ruszaj się. Poczekaj, aż sama do Ciebie przyjdzie... ♥ Lysander: I oczywiście wielmożny pan gospodarz już cię nosi na rękach... ♥ Lysander: A więc... Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Chyba nigdy nie byłem w nikim naprawdę zakochany. Uważam, że to dziwne, gdy ktoś mówi, że jest "zakochany" skoro nikt nie wie tak naprawdę do czego to uczucie jest podobne. Sucrette: A więc nigdy nie byłeś blisko z żadną dziewczyną? Lysander: Tak, pewnie, że tak. Ale moim zdaniem to było tylko przywiązanie... i dalej tym jest. Sucrette: (Nie da się nie zauważyć, że odkąd zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać zrobił się cały czerwony) Odcinek 12 ♥ Lysander: Twoją jedyną winą było to, że za mną poszłaś... Każdy szanujący się mężczyzna umie ponieść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny... Odcinek 13 ♥ Lysander: Pójdę razem z tobą. Sucrette: Och? Dlaczego? Lysander: Z przezorności. Sucrette: (Co on plecie?) ♥ Rozalia: Świetny pomysł! Sucrette! Uśmiechnij się ładnie do wszystkich chłopaków w szkole! Na pewno ci nie odmówią! Sucrette: Ech… Nie jestem pewna… Lysander: …Stwierdzam, że jednak poradzimy sobie we trójkę. Sucrette, mogłabyś mi pomóc przenieść te pudła? Sucrette: Nie posprzątamy tego sami! Tym razem naprawdę potrzebujemy pomocy! Lysander: …Skoro tak mówisz. ♥ Lysander: …Do tej pory powiedziałem o tym tylko Kastielowi… Dosyć przyjemnie mi się rozmawia w twojej obecności. Odcinek 14 ♥ Lysander: NAPRAWDĘ chcecie, żebym to założył...? To są spinki do włosów? Muszę je założyć? Odcinek 15 ♥ Lysander: A więc wróciła... Sucrette: L-Lysander? (Podsłuchiwał? A zawsze powtarza, że nie należy się wtrącać w sprawy innych!) ♥ Lysander: Co robicie? Sucrette: Szukamy pana Farazowskiego. Widziałeś go? Lysander: Jest w klasie B. Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Sucrette: Przecież ci powiedziałam, że szukamy pana Farazowskiego... Lysander: Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego szukacie go razem? Armin: Potrzebowała pomocy, to wszystko. Lysander: ...Czemu mnie o to nie poprosiłaś? Sucrette: Byłeś zajęty. Próbowałeś znaleźć Kastiela... Lysander: ...Następnym razem, nawet jeżeli będzie ci się wydawało, że jestem zajęty innymi sprawami, to przyjdź do mnie, jeżeli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy. ♥ Sucrette: Masz jakieś nowiny? Lysander: Nie... Chciałem poukładać myśli pisząc słowa nowej piosenki, ale zgubiłem swój notatnik... Sucrette: Znalazłam go w szatni! Trzymaj! Lysander: Naprawdę? Wielkie dzięki, Sucrette! Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość dzisiejszego dnia! Sucrette: Podbijesz mi kartę stałego klienta "zgubiony notatnik"? Lysander: Ha ha! Chyba też sobie taką wyrobię! Sucrette: (W końcu się uśmiechnął!) Odcinek 16 ♥ Lysander: (..) A jako że często o tobie rozmawiam... Sucrette: Często o mnie rozmawiasz? Lysander: Tak... Trochę... Ale to teraz nie jest ważne. Sucrette: (Och, zrobił się cały czerwony) ♥ Lysander: To się zmieni. Nie martw się. A teraz chcę, żebyś mi obiecała, że już nie będziesz płakać. Nie lubię patrzeć jak jesteś w takim stanie. Masz taki ładny uśmiech. Odcinek 17 ♥ Lysander: Nie zdenerwowało mnie to. Zastanawiam się tylko, co cię skłoniło do tego, aby zapraszać chłopców do domu. ♥ Lysander: Skąd masz to zdjęcie? Sucrette: Jakie zdjęcie? Sucrette: (Wskazał na swoje zdjęcie, które stało na mojej komodzie) Lysander: To było podczas jednego z moich koncertów, nie wiedziałem, że tam byłaś. Sucrette: (O Boże zapomniałam je schować) Rozalia: Nie było jej tam, to ja zrobiłam to zdjęcie dla twojego fanklubu, pamiętasz? Przecież ci o o tym mówiłam. Sucrette: (Rozalio skoncentruj się na czym innym!) Lysander: Nie przypominam sobie... W każdym razie jestem zaskoczony, że widzę to zdjęcie na twojej komodzie i to w takiej ładnej ramce. Sucrette: T-to dlatego, że Violetta się wysiliła by ją dla mnie zrobić. Nie mogłam przecież jej schować do szuflady ha, ha, ha! Lysander: Nie czerwień się tak. Zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym miał twoje zdjęcie. Sucrette: (Wow nie oczekiwałam takiej reakcji...) Lysander: ...Powiedziałem coś głupiego? Sucrette: Nie, nie wcale (zawstydził się) ♥ Lysander: '' Myślałem o czymś innym ...'' Sucrette: To bardzo... Interesujące. Lysander: A ty o czym myślałaś? Sucrette: O moim łóżku. Lysander: Myślałem dokładnie o tym samym. ♥ Lysander: Jak zawsze znajdujesz wszystko, co gubię. Sucrette: To może być znak! ♥ Sucrette: (Oparłam się na jego ramieniu.) Lysander: Co robisz? Sucrette: Próbuję przeczytać co napisałeś! Lysander: Nic nie pisałem. Próbowałem coś narysować. Sucrette: Ha ha! Właśnie widzę! (Narysował ewolucję ludzika z kresek.) Lysander: Nie śmiej się. Naprawdę się starałem! Sucrette: Co chciałeś narysować? Lysander: To co miałem w głowie. Sucrette: I o czym myślałeś, gdy to rysowałeś? Lysander: Ech... Sucrette: ?'' Lysander: ''O nikim szczególnym! Odcinek 18 ♥ Sucrette: (Trochę się zbliżył) Lysander: Też bym się martwił gdybyś była nieobecna. Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie) ♥ Lysander: Właśnie tak trzeba patrzeć na świat. Życie jest o wiele piękniejsze, jeżeli skoncentrujesz się na jego dobrych stronach. ♥ Lysander: Gdybym był królikiem to gdzie bym się schował? Sucrette: Nie może być daleko. (Rozejrzałam się po sali.) Lysander: O, tutaj jest. Sucrette: (Mały, biały królik schował się za stopami szkieletu. Wzięłam go na ręce.) Lysander: Jest uroczy. Wywołał u mnie nostalgiczny nastrój. Sucrette: Spójrz na niego! Nie sądzisz, że mógłby się nazywać Wenka? Lysander: Wenka? Dlaczego właśnie tak? Sucrette: Nie wiem... Pasuje mu to... Sucrette: (Usłyszeliśmy kroki dochodzące z korytarza.) Lysander: *szepcze* To nauczyciel? Sucrette: Nie, nie sądzę. To musi być jakiś uczeń, który przyszedł nam pomóc. Lysander: Lepiej nie ryzykujmy. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię i przycisnął mnie do muru. Dał mi znak, abym zachowała ciszę.) Sucrette: (W końcu nikt nie wszedł do sali.) Lysander: Fałszywy alarm! Sucrette: T-Tak... Może ktoś tylko przechodził. Lysander: Z pewnością, nie powinniśmy dalej tutaj przebywać, chodź. Sucrette: (Lysander złapał Wenkę i zaproponował, że sam go zaniesie na zewnątrz. Bardzo uważał, aby nie natknąć się na moje spojrzenie.) ♥ Sucrette: Cześć Lysander! Lysander: Witaj. Wyglądasz dzisiaj zachwycająco. Sucrette: Tak sądzisz? Dzięki! Lysander: Nigdy cię nie widziałem w tej sukience. Bardzo ci pasuje. Sucrette: (Przez niego zaraz zrobię się cała czerwona!) Sucrette: (W każdym razie spodobałam mu się!) Odcinek 20 ♥ Lysander: Cieszysz się, że sztuka, która ci się podobała została wybrana? Sucrette: Och? Przyglądałeś mi się podczas głosowania? Lysander: Powiedzmy, że miałem na ciebie oko. ♥ Lysander: Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na to. W każdym razie, jeżeli stres nie ustąpi, to spotkaj się ze mną, zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby zniknął. Mam kilka sztuczek w rękawie. ♥ Lysander: Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zanudzę. Odnoszę wrażenie, że mój głos jest trochę usypiający, gdy gram... To się tak bardzo różni od śpiewu. ♥ Lysander: Widzę jak masz tremę, podczas gdy role nie zostały jeszcze przyznane. Uważam, że to słodkie. ♥ Lysander: Sucrette? To ty? Sucrette: Lysander! Dobry Boże, nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa, że cię słyszę! (Lysander spróbował otworzyć drzwi.) Lysander: ... Nie wiedziałem, że masz klucze od piwnicy. Sucrette: Bo nie mam. To Amber mnie tutaj zamknęła. Lysander: ... Nie wiedziałem, że ma klucze od piwnicy... ♥ Lysander: Wszystko gra. Spędziliśmy dużo czasu w tej piwnicy i mam zapasowy komplet kluczy, pamiętasz? Zaraz cię stąd wypuszczę... Sucrette: T-Tak... (Usłyszałam jakieś brzęczenie.) Lysander: ... Sucrette: Co się stało? Lysander: Nie wiem, co zrobiłem z tymi kluczami... Sucrette: (Klepnęłam się po czole tak mocno, że aż mnie zabolało.) Odcinek 21 ♥ Sucrette: (Lysander tu jest.) A więc? Znalazłeś swoich rodziców? Lysander: Tak, tam są... Sucrette: (Wskazał na swoich rodziców.) Tata Lysandra: Och, to ta dziewczynka! Rozalia, tak? Sucrette: N-Nie... Nazywam się Sucrette... Lysander: Już wam o niej opowiadałem... Mama Lysandra: Ach, tak! Już pamiętam! To ta mała, co ci się podoba? Sucrette: C-Co? Lysander: Co ty pleciesz...? Sucrette: (Zakrył jej usta ręką.) Odcinek 22 ♥ Mama Lysandra: O! Rozalia! Sucrette: N-Nie… Ja nie jestem Rozalia… (Ile razy jeszcze będzie nas tak mylić?) Lysander: Właśnie o tobie mówiłem… Sucrette: Ach, tak? A co dokładnie? Lysander: Ech, no… Że wspaniale wyglądałaś w swoim kostiumie. Sucrette: T-Tak myślisz? Lysander: Oczywiście. Ten strój bardzo ci pasował. Nigdy nie wyglądałaś tak pięknie! Sucrette: (Zaczęłam się czerwienić…) Lysander: N-Nie mówię, że na co dzień też tak nie wyglądasz! Sucrette: Nie martw się, zrozumiałam… Tata Lysandra: Oboje jesteście uroczy. Ale myślałem, że to dziewczyna Leo! Pomyliłem się? Sucrette: NIE jestem Rozalią! ♥ Lysander: Już wam o niej opowiadałem... Mama Lysandra: Ach, tak! Już pamiętam! To ta mała, co ci się podoba? Sucrette: C-Co? Lysander: Co ty pleciesz...? Sucrette: (Zakrył jej usta ręką.) Tata Sucrette: ... Lysander, tak? Z kolei Sucrette nigdy nam o tobie nie mówiła... Sucrette: O nikim wam nie mówiłam! Mama Sucrette: Rozumiem! Porozmawiamy sobie w domu! Sucrette: (Mrugnęła do mnie.) ♥ Lysander: Wszystko w porządku...? Sucrette: Co? Tak, pewnie! A co? Lysander: Ech... Widziałem, że przed chwilą rozmawiałaś z Natanielem, a więc... Sucrette: Chciałeś wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiśmy? Lysander: ... Tak? Sucrette: Lysander jest ciekawski? To twój pierwszy raz... Lysander: To nie z ciekawości. Trochę się martwię... Sucrette: Martwisz? Dlaczego? Po prostu z nim rozmawiałam. Nawet się nie kłóciliśmy! Lysander: J... Sucrette: ... Nie jesteś przypadkiem zazdrosny? Lysander: Ja... Sucrette: Ech, poczekaj! Sucrette: (Kurczę, poszedł sobie...) ♥ Lysander: Udało wam się już znaleźć wszystkie przedmioty? Sucrette: Tak! Rozwiązaliśmy już nawet wszystkie zagadki! Lysander: Och, domyślam się, że pójdziesz się teraz spotkać z panem Frazowskim? Sucrette: Tak! Lysander: W takim razie powodzenia! Sucrette: Ty jeszcze nie skończyłeś? Lysander: Nie, brakuje nam fajki… Sucrette: O kurczę! My znaleźliśmy ją w Sali biologicznej! Na pewno muszą tam być jeszcze inne! Lysander: Dziękuję! Pójdę to sprawdzić! Sucrette: Nie ma za co! Mama Su: Czego byś nie zrobiła dla chłopca o pięknych oczach… Sucrette: N-Nie! Chciałam mu tylko pomóc, to wszystko! Mama Su: Pewnie! Odcinek 25 ♥ Lysander: Dlaczego wróciłaś do sali? To nie był najlepszy moment... Sucrette: Chciałam wrócić po artykuł dla Peggy. Pamiętasz? Wspominałam ci o nim... Lysander: Nie jestem pewien, czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiałem. Jaki to ma związek z tym, że podjęłaś przed chwilą takie ryzyko? Sucrette: Ja... Postąpiłam trochę głupio, to pewne... Po prostu nie chciałam, aby nasze wysiłki poszły na marne. Lysander: Twoje priorytety są trochę dziwne... No, ale bycie spontaniczną to twój urok. Sucrette: Ach, ech... Dzięki? (Nie jestem pewna, czy to był komplement...) Lysander: Mimo wszystko, postaraj się bardziej uważać następnym razem. ♥ Lysander: Ja.... Chciałem sprawdzić, czy dobrze się czujesz. Nie byłem przekonany, że to dobry pomysł, abyś sama wracała do domu. Sucrette: Och, to miłe, ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Wydaje mi się, że uratowałeś mnie na czas, haha... (Śmieję się, ale jestem lekko poddenerwowana... W końcu przecież przyszedł mnie ocalić. To nie byle co.) Lysander: Jeżeli jesteś tego pewna... W takim razie, miłego wieczoru. Sucrette: Poczekaj! Lysander: Tak? Sucrette: Ja... Dziękuję, że razem z Kastielem po mnie przyszliście. To było odważne. Lysander: Nie musisz mi dziękować. Nie mógłbym spojrzeć sobie w lustro, gdybym cię tam samą zostawił. To mogło się źle skończyć... Sucrette: Tak jak mówiłam, nic mi nie groziło... Ale cieszę się, że po mnie przyszliście. '' Lysander: ''Cieszę się, że pojawiłem się na czas. Lysander: Muszę cię opuścić. Leo czeka na mnie w domu. Sucrette: Okej, nie ma problemu. Do zobaczenia. Lysander: Do jutra. Odcinek 27 ♥ Sucrette: (O nie...) Lysander: Sucrette? Sucrette: L-Lysander? Lysander: Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak... Sucrette: Co chcesz powiedzieć? Lysander: Nie zachowujesz się jak zwykle. Sucrette: Ja.. Lysander: Nie chcę cię zmuszać do mówienia. Lysander: Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy. Lysander: Wiesz, jesteś dla mnie ważna. Sucrette: (Zamarłam. Dlaczego mówi mi to akurat teraz?) Lysander: Nie byłem pewien, czy jesteś tego świadoma. Sucrette: (To z pewnością najlepsza okazja, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam, aby wyznać mu, co czuję...) Sucrette: (Do jasnej cholery, powiedz mu! Bidulko, dlaczego siedzisz i nic nie robisz?!) Lysander: Dobrze... Zakończę już mój monolog. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie delikatnie za ramię patrząc mi prosto w oczy.) Lysander: Widzimy się później. Sucrette: Okej... Sucrette: (Czasem mam ochotę sobie przyłożyć... Był taki uroczy, mogłam to wykorzystać...) Odcinek 28 ♥ Sucrette: (Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się znaleźć Peggy… Poddaję się.) Sucrette: (Niedługo trzeba będzie się udać do sali gimnastycznej…) Sucrette: Och… (Nie myślałam, ze na niego wpadnę) Sucrette: Ty… Idziesz do Sali gimnastycznej? Lysander: Tak. Sucrette: M-Mogę iść z tobą? Lysander: Oczywiście. Sucrette: (Zaczęliśmy razem iść, ale Lysander wyglądał, jakby jego umysł był gdzieś indziej.) Sucrette: Coś cię trapi? Lysander: W sumie, tak. Lysander: To przez reakcję twojego ojca w zeszłą sobotę… Nie ukrywam, że poczułem się bardzo niezręcznie. Sucrette: Nie wątpię… Sucrette: Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro, ze tak się na tobie wyładował. Ale to nie twoja wina… Sucrette: To prawda, ze mój ojciec ma problem z zaakceptowaniem myśl, że jakiś chłopak mógłby się do mnie zbliżyć. Sucrette: (Podeszliśmy w stronę schodów.) Sucrette: Ale to wszystko moja wina. Lysander: Jak to? Sucrette: (Zatrzymał się na środku schodów i musiałam się cofnąć, aby na niego nie wpaść.) Sucrette: Ech… Rodzice zabronili mi wyjść z wami do restauracji. To dlatego tak się wściekli… Lysander: Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Musieli się bardzo martwić. Sucrette: Ale musiałam koniecznie przyjść... Ja, chciałam… Chciałam… Sucrette: (Dalej nie jestem w stanie mu tego powiedzieć.) Sucrette: (Może łatwiej będzie wyrazić gestem, zamiast się tak jąkać.) Sucrette: (Lekko się wahając położyłam mu dłoń na torsie.) Lysander: Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko przyszłaś. Sucrette: J-Ja też nie żałuję… Sucrette: (Dalej staliśmy na środku schodów, bardzo blisko siebie…) Sucrette: (Jeśli ktoś będzie tędy przechodzić…) Sucrette: Chyba powinniśmy już iść, prawda? Lysander: Powinniśmy. Lysander: Ale… Sucrette: (Jego głos stał się jeszcze cieplejszy.) Lysander: … wcześniej chcę cię pocałować. Sucrette: (Wstrzymałam oddech.) Sucrette: (Na kilka sekund czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.) Sucrette: (Zapadła magiczna cisza.) Sucrette: (Lysander położył swoją dłoń pod moim podbródkiem i się nade mną pochylił.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak jego usta dotknęły moich, serce biło mi coraz mocniej i mocniej.) Sucrette: (Lysander, jednocześnie delikatny i zdecydowany, objął mnie w swoje ramiona.) Sucrette: (Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje…) ♥ Lysander: Mogę się dosiąść? Sucrette: (Zaskoczona podniosłam głowę) Sucrette: Lysander! T-Tak, pewnie... Sucrette: (To pierwszy raz, gdy siedzimy koło siebie!) Sucrette: (Zastanawiam się, dlaczego wyszedł z taką inicjatywą...) Lysander: Kurczę, zapomniałem swojego podręcznika... Sucrette: Haha, przyznaj, że to dlatego usiadłeś koło mnie. Lysander: A-Ależ nie... Zapominam o nim co drugi raz, a więc... Sucrette: Nie martw się, tylko się z tobą droczę. Sucrette: (Położyłam podręcznik na środku ławki.) Lysander: Szczerze mówiąc, chciałem po prostu z tobą siedzieć na tej lekcji. Sucrette: (Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.) Odcinek 29 ♥ Sucrette: (Nie wierzę w to, co się właśnie dzieje...) Sucrette: (Lysander przerwał pocałunek, ale nie odsunął się ode mnie.) Sucrette: (Patrzyłam na niego z walącym sercem, podczas gdy on delikatnie głaskał mnie po policzku.) Lysander: Nie przewidziałem tego... Lysander: Ale jest mi z tobą dobrze. Sucrette: Mi też. Lysander: Nie jestem zbyt dobry w tych sprawach. A więc... Co teraz zrobimy? Sucrette: (Wzięłam głęboki oddech i starałam się zebrać myśli.) Sucrette: Chciałabym... Sucrette: Chciałabym, abyśmy dali sobie trochę czasu i zobaczyli, co z tego wyniknie, zanim powiemy o tym innym. Lysander: Rozumiem. Boisz się, co inni uczniowie mogliby o tym pomyśleć? Sucrette: Nie do końca. Po prostu chciałabym, abyśmy na razie zachowali to dla siebie. Nikogo innego to nie dotyczy. Lysander: Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie potrzebuję udziału kogoś innego w tej historii. Lysander: Liczysz się tylko ty. Sucrette: (Reaguje dosyć dobrze na to, co się dzieje. Jego słowa mnie uspokoiły.) Sucrette: (Zanurzyłam się w jego ramionach.) Sucrette: (Nie mam ochoty opuszczać tych schodów, ale nie mamy za bardzo wyboru.) Sucrette: Powinniśmy chyba zajrzeć do sali gimnastycznej i zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Lysander: Jak sobie życzysz. Sucrette: (Pocałował mnie w policzek, a potem ruszyliśmy w kierunku sali gimnastycznej.) ♥ Alexy: HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! Sucrette: A-Alexy... Alexy: Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was na korytarzu. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Sucrette: Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. Lysander: Myślałem, że nie chciałaś nikomu o tym mówić... Sucrette: Alexy jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie mogłabym tego przed nim ukrywać... Alexy: I tak by ci się to nie udało. Sam już się domyśliłem. Alexy: A więc, od jak dawna jesteście razem? Lysander: To wydarzyło się dopiero przed chwilą. Sucrette: Tak... Alexy: Och... Alexy: Jestem niezły w te klocki! Lysander: ... Sucrette: (Lysandrowi chyba się nie podoba, że tak się tym podnieca...) Alexy: No dobra, zakochani, spadam. Na razie! Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie radośnie podgwizdując.) Sucrette: (Jest tak zadowolony, jakby sam właśnie się z kimś związał.) Sucrette: Kurczę, mogliśmy go zapytać, co się wydarzyło w sali gimnastycznej... Lysander: Jeżeli spotkaliśmy go na korytarzu, to znaczy, że apel już się skończył. Sucrette: Mimo wszystko mam ochotę to sprawdzić. ♥ Sucrette: (Kurczę, apel już się skończył...) Lysander: Przyszliśmy za późno... Sucrette: Najwyraźniej. To głupie, Peggy od tak dawna nam o tym opowiada. Chciałabym w końcu wiedzieć o co chodzi. Lysander: Nie przejmuj się, jutro na pewno się wszystkiego dowiemy. Sucrette: (Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczuliśmy się zakłopotani.) Sucrette: (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) Sucrette: No to... Chyba możemy już wrócić do domu. Lysander: Tak, chodźmy. ♥ Lysander: W normalnych warunkach bym cię odprowadził, ale... Sucrette: Ech, nie, lepiej nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Lysander: Tak, nie pogarszajmy sytuacji. Sucrette: Moi rodzice w końcu się o tym dowiedzą, ale... Na razie na to za wcześnie. Lysander: Tak, bez wątpienia. Lysander: No to... Do jutra? Sucrette: Tak, do jutra... Sucrette: (Spojrzałam na niego.) Sucrette: (Mam wrażenie, że się waha...) Sucrette: (Nieśmiało złapałam go za rękę.) Sucrette: (Uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i poczułam jak się rozluźniam.) Sucrette: (Pocałowaliśmy się ostatni raz, zanim rozeszliśmy się do domów.) Sucrette: (Jestem jeszcze trochę oszołomiona...) Sucrette: (Gdy zaczął się oddalać, poczułam nagły przypływ euforii.) ♥ Lysander: Już myślałem, że nie ma cię dzisiaj w szkole. Sucrette: (Szybko się odwróciłam.) Lysander: Nigdzie cię nie widziałem. Sucrette: Musieliśmy się wyminąć... J-Ja też cię szukałam. Sucrette: (Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę.) Sucrette: (Z wahaniem pochylił się nade mną, aby mnie pocałować.) Sucrette: (Dalej byłam lekko poddenerwowana, ale dałam się ponieść chwili.) Sucrette: (Nagle oprzytomniałam i się odsunęłam.) Sucrette: (Rozejrzałam się, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.) Lysander: C-Co ci jest? Sucrette: Ja... Sprawdzam tylko czy na pewno jesteśmy sami. Lyander: Och, nie martw się. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby ktoś tutaj był, to już by się ujawnił. Sucrette: Nigdy nie wiadomo... Lysander: Pięknie wyglądasz, gdy się denerwujesz. Lysander: Ech... Zawsze pięknie wyglądasz, chciałem powiedzieć... Sucrette: Dziękuję... (Chyba oboje zrobiliśmy się tak samo czerwoni.) Lysander: Wybacz... Mam wrażenie, że robię wszystko źle. Sucrette: Nie! Zabraniam ci tak myśleć. Sucrette: Ty... Bardzo lubię nasze wspólnie spędzone chwile. Sucrette: (Uśmiechnął się i westchnął z ulgą.) Sucrette: (W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek.) Lysander: Powinniśmy już iść. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że znowu nas nie ma. Sucrette: (Ruszyliśmy w drogę. Trochę się od niego oddaliłam, aby nikt niczego nie zauważył.) Sucrette: (Chciałabym z nim razem pracować podczas dnia sztuki...) Sucrette: (Ale wiem, że to nie byłby najlepszy sposób, aby się ukrywać.) ♥ Sucrette: (To Lysander!) Sucrette: (Porządkuje pudła.) Sucrette: Zaniosłeś kamerę na miejsce? Sucrette: (Zajęło mu kilka sekund zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś do niego mówi.) Lysander: Hmm? Ach, jesteś tutaj. Sucrette: Lysandrze... Wiem, że z natury jesteś roztrzepany, ale... Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak i zaczyna mnie to martwić. Lysander: Po prostu byłem skoncentrowany na naszym zadaniu. Lysander: A więc, to ciebie wysłali, abyś mi pomogła? Sucrette: (Hmm... Zmienił temat, ale zaczął się uśmiechać. Nie będę na niego naciskać.) Sucrette: Tak... Wiesz, do czego mają się przydać te pudła? Lysander: To przybory do rysowania. Podobno to dla animatora zajęć. Sucrette: Ale... Jeżeli ma nam pomagać, to kiedy będzie miał czas na rysowanie...? Lysander: Nie wiem... Może będzie chciał nam coś zaprezentować? Sucrette: Możliwe. Sucrette: (Pochyliłam się koło niego, aby zebrać pudła.) Sucrette: (Znowu zaczął zanurzać się w swoich myślach.) Sucrette: (Muszę mu pokazać, że chcę go wspierać.) Sucrette: Lysander... Sucrette: (W tym samym czasie zrzucił ze stołu stertę kartek.) Lysander: O kurczę... Sucrette: (Nerwowo zaczął wszystko zbierać.) Sucrette: (To do niego nie podobne...) Sucrette: Lysander, stop. (Złapałam go za nadgarstek, aby przestał.) Lysander: Wybacz... Dzisiaj jestem jeszcze bardziej niezdarny, niż zwykle. Sucrette: (Wiem, że drzwi są otwarte , ale na korytarzu jest cicho, a więc...) Sucrette: (Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, zbliżyłam się, aby go pocałować.) Sucrette: Wiesz, martwię się, gdy widzę cię w takim stanie... Lysander: Spędzanie czasu razem z tobą poprawia mi humor. Sucrette: (To nie wystarczy, abym przestała się martwić...) Sucrette: (Każde z nas wzięło kilka pudeł.) Sucrette: (Musimy je zanieść do sali gimnastycznej.) ♥ Sucrette: (Chciałabym móc pożegnać się z Lysandrem, zanim wrócę do domu...) Lysander: Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy już nie wróciłaś... Sucrette: Lysander! Lysander: Cieszę się, że widzę taki entuzjazm. Sucrette: Bałam się, że już sobie poszedłeś... Chciałam trochę z tobą porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu. Sucrette: (Miałam ochotę mu zaproponować, abyśmy poszli do kawiarni, ale się powstrzymałam. Dalej mam szlaban, a poza tym... Gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył...) Lysander: Cieszę się, że jutro będziemy w tej samej grupie. Sucrette: Ja też! Będziemy z Alexym i Kim, mamy całkiem fajną grupę. Lysander: Przyznaję, że za bardzo ich nie znam, ale na pewno nie będziemy mieć żadnych problemów. Lysander: Poza tym, rzeźbienie w drewnie może być naprawdę ciekawe. Sucrette: (Mam wrażenie, że mówi to bezosobowo, jakby tak naprawdę go to nie dotyczyło.) Sucrette: (Jestem pewna, że znowu pogrążył się w swoich myślach... Dobija mnie to, że nie wiem, o co chodzi!) Lysander: Wyglądasz na zatroskaną... Sucrette: Nie, wszystko w porządku. Sucrette: (Wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Nie będę naciskać.) Lysander: Zastanawiasz się, co mnie trapi? Sucrette: Ja... Skąd wiesz? Lysander: Już cię trochę znam. Lysander: Rozumiem, że cię to intryguje i w końcu ci powiem, o co chodzi, ale... Lysander: Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy. To nie twoja wina. Sucrette: Oczywiście, nie przejmuj się. Sucrette: (Martwi mnie to...) Lysander: W każdym razie, spędzanie z tobą czasu bardzo poprawia mi humor. Sucrette: (Bez zastanowienia rzuciłam mu się w ramiona.) Sucrette: Mi też... Lysander: Ech, Sucrette... Sucrette: (Szybko się odsunął.) Sucrette: Co... Sucrette: Och, Iris... Co tutaj robisz? Iris: Wróciłam się po mój telefon. Zostawiłam go w sali B... Sucrette: (Iris zawsze pojawia się w złym miejscy o złej porze.) Lysander: Mam nadzieję, że klasy nie są jeszcze zamknięte... Iris: O nie, muszę się pospieszyć! Sucrette: (Szybko poszła w stronę szkoły.) Sucrette: Lepiej już wrócę do domu, zanim znowu na kogoś wpadniemy. Lysander: Hmm, jak sobie życzysz. Do jutra. Sucrette: Do jutra. Sucrette: (Stanęłam na palcach i szybko go pocałowałam, zanim sobie poszłam.) Sucrette: (Wracam do domu.) ♥ Sucrette: (Powinnam poprosić o pomoc...) Sucrette: Czy ktoś mógłby mi przyjść z pomocą? To straszne, nic mi nie wychodzi... Lysander: Jestem pewien, że znowu się nie doceniasz... To nie może być takie... Lysander: ... Lysander: ... Złe. Sucrette: Katastroficzne, to też dobre określenie. Moja praca do niczego się nie nadaje... Lysander: Hmm... Nie szkodzi. Chodź. Sucrette: (Zaprowadził mnie do swojej pracy.) Lysander: Pokaż mi, jak się do tego zabierasz. Sucrette: Ech... Tak? Sucrette: (Usiadł za mną i złapał mnie za ręce.) Lysander: Trzymasz dłuto pod złym kątem. Spróbuj w ten sposób. Sucrette: (Lysander kierował moimi ruchami, a ja próbowałam zachować koncentrację.) Sucrette: (To silniejsze ode mnie. Jest tak blisko mnie, że zaczynam tracić głowę...) Sucrette: (Nie wspomnę nawet o Alexym, który co chwilę na nas zerka.) ♥ Sucrette: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ech... Sucrette: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałam z moimi rodzicami, ale możliwe, że przyjdą jutro do szkoły... Lysander: ... Dlatego chcesz, abyśmy zachowali dyskrecję. Nie martw się, domyśliłem się. Sucrette: Nie chodzi tylko o to, abyśmy byli dyskretni... Mój tata przemienił się w istny radar na chłopaków! Sucrette: Lepiej byłoby... Lysander: Gdyby co? Nie chcesz, abym się do ciebie odzywał przez cały dzień? Sucrette: Ja... Przykro mi. Lysander: Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz. Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie potrząsając głową.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Nie wierzę... W końcu miałam to, czego chciałam i sama wszystko psuję...) Sucrette: (Muszę koniecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uratować sytuację.) Odcinek 30 ♥ Dake: Wiem, że nie interesują cię moje zaloty... Sucrette: W ogóle nie interesują. Dake: Tak myślałem. A więc... Dake: Pewnie nie chciałabyś, żebym ukradł ci całusa? Sucrette: S-Słucham? Sucrette: (Podczas gdy Dake zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, ktoś trzasnął drzwiami od szatni.) Sucrette: (To Lysander. Nic nie mówi. Nie widziałam go jeszcze w takim stanie.) Dake: Co znowu? Sucrette: (Lysander groźnie się zbliżył.) Dake: Zaczynam się ciebie bać! Z czym masz problem? Lysander: Mam problem z tym, że nie przestajesz krążyć wokół Sucrette. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice. Sucrette: (Ja też zaczynam się go bać...) Dake: Spokojnie, z tego co wiem, nie jest twoją własnością. Dake: Chyba, że... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie i nagle zupełnie zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.) Dake: Ach... Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Sucrette: (Tak jakby fakt posiadania chłopaka był jedynym powodem, dla którego jakaś dziewczyna mogłaby mu odmówić...)'' Dake: ''Nie wiedziałem.... Lysander: Najwyraźniej jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz. Dake: Spoko, zrozumiałem. Już sobie idę. Sucrette: (Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi... a potem się odwrócił.) Dake: Sucrette... Gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie... Wiesz, do kogo zadzwonić. Sucrette: Dobry Boże, Dake... Lysander: Wyjdź stąd. Natychmiast. Sucrette: (Dake wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z szatni. Nieśmiało spojrzałam na Lysandra. Wiem, że nie zrobiłam nic złego, ale czuję się trochę winna, że dałam się zaskoczyć podczas takiej... rozmowy. I pomyśleć, że dopiero co się pogodziliśmy...) Sucrette: (Ech... Wygląda na bardzo zdenerwowanego.) Sucrette: Lysandrze, przysięgam ci, że nic między nami nie ma. Chciał mi tylko powiedzieć... Lysander: Nie, nie chcę tego słyszeć. Sucrette: (O nie, zaczyna sobie coś wyobrażać...) Sucrette: Proszę, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć... Lysander: To nie ma sensu. Sucrette: (Pogłaskał mnie po policzku.) Lysander: Ufam ci. Sucrette: W związku z tym, co ci wczoraj powiedziałam... Lysander: Wiem, dlaczego tak zareagowałaś. Po prostu, ciężko było mi to zaakceptować. Lysander: Ale chyba jednak zmieniłaś zdanie... Sucrette: Popełniłam błąd... I brakowało mi ciebie. Sucrette: (Złapałam go za dłonie. Ulżyło mi, że mi przebaczył.) Lysander: Powinniśmy zanieść krzesła, zanim zacznie się projekcja. Sucrette: Ach tak, projekcja! Pospieszmy się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy